Griffin Chapel
The Griffin Chapel is a level found within the Heresiarch's Seminary, the third hub of Hexen. The Chapel's main features are a deep lava pit, and an ordeal room with moving walls. Walkthrough and Secrets Key puzzle switch Get into the central room. Kill all the monsters there, break all the vases, pick up all the goodies. In the central room, open the griffin wall on the west. Behind it is the puzzle switch. There are also two small niches that opened in the northern wall of this room, each with a switch in it. Each of those switch lifts the bars, releasing the Chaos Serpents in the western and eastern parts of the room, respectively. After Wolf Chapel From the central area, take the stairs down (there are two flights on the south, divided by a Chaos Serpents behind bars). Kill all the monsters down there and take the stairs up on your right (west). They lead you to a platform, stepping upon which counts as the fifth part of the puzzle. If you break the glass-window east of you, a wall behind you lowers allowing you to access the area behind the bars to the west of the platform (you’ll have to lower another wall on your way). Now if you go back down where you came from, two walls will have opened there, releasing some slaughtaurs. When you’ll get rid of them, go into the newly-opened southern room with a small pond and pick up the Falcon Shield in it. This opens the wall on the northern side, beyond which there is a lift that takes you to the small room you could see through the bars from the main room (where the Chaos Serpent was). After Dragon Chapel Enter the central northern way out of the main room, the one that leads into the open. You’ll notice a bright arrow on the ground. Step on it and move really close to the edge and an "invisible" bridge will appear. This is also going to wake up some afrits sleeping at the bottom of the pit so get ready for their attack. On the invisible bridge, first take the road to the left. There you’ll find a switch that lifts the bars on the right end of the road. Now go there and step into the teleporter. From the place where you appeared, jump across the pit and follow the corridor into a room with moving walls. This room is quite fun but also wuite dangerous so I recommend saving often. There is a griffin-wall in each one of the four corners of this room that can be opened and behind it is a switch that has to be pulled. Only if all four switches are pulled the ceiling won’t crush on you in the western end of the room, where you want to get. Sometimes a moving wall gets stuck with some ettin, thus blocking the access to the griffin-wall. In that case, just kill the ettin to get the wall moving again. But be careful so that the wall doesn’t crush you as it starts moving again! Now as I said, when all the four switches are pulled, you can go to the western end of the room and the ceiling of the final corridor won’t fall down on you. At the end is a switch, part of the main hub puzzle. Gallery To be Added Stats To be Added Notes To be Added Notes *''Griffin Chapel'' on The Doom Wiki *''Griffin Chapel'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Level Category:Heresiarch's Seminary Level Category:Hexen Level